Seared
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: I had this dream, so I wrote it down. It's freaky, very freaky.


**A/N: I had this freaky, very freaky dream about my Pokémon Black version, so I wrote this down. There were some other details, but I either forgot them or I changed it to make more sense. And the words below are what some guy told me in my dream. I have scary dreams. .-.**

_Beware the sear, the thing that rules our hearts, the thing that has corrupted even our very memories, the thing that made us, but will bring our doom. **(****Some guy said that to me in my dream. It was a VERY weird dream. o-o)**_

I was playing my Black version, the hack addict I was. **(I don't actually hack.)** I just beat the game and was going to Undella town. I never knew that the game was going to teach me a lesson, one that I would never forget…

* * *

><p>I started up my Black game. My party was not in its usual state. My Kyurem had changed into a level 21 Archen named KARATECHOP, my Herdier had changed in to a Bisharp named REVENGE, but there wasn't any difference in the rest of my team. Same Hydreigon, Arceus, Dialga, and my pride and joy, my Giratina. If I had looked closer, which I sadly didn't, I would realize that the Archen would only have 66 HP maximum, knowing Disable, Shadow Claw, Karate Chop, and Curse. The Bisharp had weird moves that didn't exist, Revenge, Shadow Leak, Corruption, and Blood Scythe. <strong>(Like I said, it was a freaky dream.)<strong> I surfed up, naturally, being the only direction to go in. Suddenly, a whirlpool appeared, making the screen turn black. When it turned light again, I was on a beach covered in snow. The game didn't do anything; it simply said Sear as the area name. I got off the beach, thinking that it was just a part of the main story, a freaky part, but still a part of it. After I got off the beach, there was a heavy blizzard. A text box popped up, saying "Turn back…" Wondering who said that, I walked another step. The Archen popped out of its Pokeball and started following me. I loved that in HeartGold and SoulSilver, your Pokemon followed you. I talked to it, but it wasn't what I expected. _"We are here to show you your errors, the two of us have come to show you what will happen to those who are hearts are filled with greed and malice. Take care to make the right decision, and listen to us as we give you direction."_ I thought that was pretty freaky, but it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>I stepped into a Pokemon center. There was something different about my character, and there were white pixels on her clothes and hair. I thought it was just something that happened in storms. After talking to the nurse, she healed my Pokemon, but there was something different about the way she healed. The pokeballs were glowing a warm red color in the healing machine. Not thinking about it, I headed back outside into the blizzard.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked for a while, sometimes seeing people sitting in front of small ponds crusted with ice. I thought that they were ice fishing or something like that, but when I tried to talk to one, the game simply said one word. "He's gone…." I tried talking to another one. "It's frozen solid…." Another. "There's no hope…." And the one that was creepiest of all was one standing on a patch of ice. "Dead." I walked away from them, and then saw a shining blue circle. I saw a few text boxes reading "Come here, young one. We will give you perfection, in the ice. Become cold, frozen like us. We will make you perfect… Come here, child, and become like us…" I was a little freaked out by now, but me, be curious, tried to step into it, but there was a thudding noise. I saw a text box with a message that scared me. "KARATECHOP is asking you to not die…" I tried again. "KARATECHOP is begging you to stop…" Frustrated, I tried one more time and got in. there was a text box reading "No…", and then the screen turned black for a few seconds. Then, I saw the impact of what I had done. There was a first person view of all my Pokemon, encased in ice. They were frostbitten, showing blue on their chests and limbs, and twisted in grotesque positions. Limbs were either missing or shriveled black, almost falling off. Blood dripped from mouths and eyes, but KARATECHOP was the one that scared me the most. One wing was reaching out to me, eyes turned skyward. There was a frozen tear on each of his eyes, dripping down into the feathers. Then, I heard a Pokemon cry. It was the faint cry of an Archen, almost sounding like it was saying <em>"We warned you..."<em> I stared at my DS. It was saying that. I ran back to the Pokemon center and saw that my character's clothes were almost ripped off, tearing at the seams. I saw something horrible. There was the character sprite for Red standing in a corner. His face was half missing, filled with infected pus. I talked to the nurse, hoping to heal my Pokemon, but all she said was "Do you see him? He was Red, the champion. He was always a cheater, until he came here. He had learned that the sear turned Pokemon perfect, but then, he broke it. He broke the peace. Turning all his Pokemon perfect, he became greedy. Then, the sear changed him. It forced him to join it, but his cold heart completely froze our land. Since then, it had appeared to people who had hearts like Red. You have twisted your Pokemon like he had, making them have so called "perfect" stats. But the sear is the only true way. The sear, it gave you the strongest Pokemon possible, but at what price? Do you know what this place was like before Red came? This place used to be a beautiful place, Pokemon frolicking, trainers playing with their Pokemon in the meadows, and it was perfect. Then Red corrupted it." I saw an image of the perfect land, and then I saw a flash of white. The screen became completely black except for a few white words. "Never cheat again."


End file.
